In Hope We Stand
by marykaetii
Summary: What if Valentine's father had never died? What if the circle never went anywhere beyond school? This is loosely based on Clary's dream of the life that could have been and my wish for who Jonathan could have been! It takes place at the shadowhunter academy as if the school had never closed, and it has to do with the circle. Please review!
1. Chapter 1-Leaving Home

_*Valentine's father never died, the circle never went anywhere. When they graduated they stayed friends but the circle was nonexistent. The Lightwoods live in Idris. Michael Wayland and his son run one of the institutes somewhere in the world and the Whitelaws run the New York institute. Stephen Herondale married Celine Montclaire and had Jace Herondale. He latter divorced her because they both found that they did not love each other fully and he married Amatis. As far as Luke, he is Valentine's parabatai, and he is still in love with Jocelyn, but he will only be mentioned.*_

**_*Clary is Seraphina because that is what Valentine would have had her named, and Adele is named after Jocelyn's mother. Adele is somewhat based off of Clary's dream sister*_**

Jonathan Morgenstern smiled down at his sister. There were tears in his bright green eyes from laughing so hard. Just looking into her matching, green eyes made him laugh even more. They were discussing their relentless sister.

"I'm serious Jonathan, Adele will march all the way to the academy in the middle of the night just to come and get me!" Seraphina Morgenstern laughed slightly before continuing. "You do remember how mad she was when you left for school,"

Jonathan did; Adele had done everything she could to stop it. She had unpacked his suitcases and put all of its contents all over the Morgenstern manor. He had less that a day to find everything. Then on top of it all she never dropped the subject. She was always complaining about how it would be so much easier if he would just stay. Now that Seraphina was fourteen she could go with her brother to the shadowhunter academy, but Adele still was too young. She was even more unhappy than she had been last year when only her brother was leaving. She saw it to be completely unfair.

Their father, Valentine Morgenstern had started their training when they were ten. He was a little tough but because of that both Jonathan and Seraphina were excellent fighters.

Adele hadn't started her training yet; she was still nine. She would be ten in two months and Adele always made sure everyone remember. She knew that once she turned ten she would get her first rune, and start her training which was one step closer to going with her brother and sister to school for the year. She was sick of being left behind.

"I'm going to say this one more time," Adele Morgenstern marched into the training room were her siblings sat. She was very serious and a little frustrated. She probably had been talking to mom. Their father was sick of hearing it and she knew it was a lost cause with him. Jonathan and Seraphina started to laugh, and Adele continued on. "You guys don't have to go; dad's a great teacher and you guys are already great,"

"Del, you only have four years and two months left. Trust me; it will fly by and before you know it you will be walking there with us," Jonathan reached out to pat his younger sisters strawberry, blonde hair. Which was so different from his pale hair that matched Valentines. Even Seraphina and their mother had red hair. She did have the trademark green eyes that all the siblings had though. Their mother had given them all bright green eyes, but only Adele has her sharp features. Clary is the only one with freckles since Adele's faded when she was still a toddler. Jonathan is the one with the same build as their father, along with the hair color.

"You don't want to go though, do you Ser," she really hated being left at home while her sibling got to go to the big academy to practice for demon hunting. Actual demon hunting. They all had started there tutoring in basic subjects when they were five, and then demonology along with training when there were ten, but Adele liked action. She was also stubborn just like Seraphina was, and it was probably from their mother's constant fretting about being careful.

Del, this is were all shadowhunters go when they turn fourteen, your going to be fine," Seraphina tried to be reassuring. "Remember two months-"

"-Till' I'll be ten and then I'm almost there," Adele finished with a sigh.

"That's right," Seraphina replied.

She turn and left the room leaving the older siblings to laugh. When Jonathan laughed his face light up. There was no harshness in his features, and his eyes were like lights. He cared about his sisters so much. For Seraphina to be coming with him was what made him feel a little easier that he was leaving. Then soon Adele would be coming too and he could watch over both of his sisters. He had spent his nights at school last year worrying about them. They were always writing, but when he got to see them the ache in his heart faded.

* * *

"Do you guys have everything," Jocelyn Morgenstern asked for the three hundereth time.

"Yes, we made sure," Seraphina gave her mom a huge hug.

Jonathan shook their father's hand and talked with him about something having to do with looking out for Seraphina.

"I love you so much," Jocelyn kept saying. Adele was furious and was currently sitting on the grass. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face hid nothing. It was red and she was glaring pointedly over at the trees across the yard.

"Dely, Dely, Dely, oh filled with jelly," Jonathan begain to sing. Adele turned so her back was to him with a grunt. "You do know what happens when someone is filled with jelly right?" He asked with a laugh.

Adele was trying so hard to keep her small, final attempt at defiance.

Jocelyn, and Valentine looked on with a smile. Seraphina could barley contain herself from laughing; they all knew what was going to happen, because Jonathan had been doing this since Adele was little. When ever she was upset or angry he would tease her with the same rhyme.

"I'm going to have to have to eat you," He said matter of factly. He reached down and swung her up into his strong arms, and licked her right across the face.

"Ew, Jonathan that was gross," but her anger was almost gone. Adele could not help but giggle.

"I have to get that jelly, hold still," he bent down to lick her face again, and Adele giggled with delight.

"Jonathan, don't please," she could barley talk through giggles. "I'm not made of jelly,"

"Your not!" Jonathan said in mock supprise. "I was almost sure; your face was so red!"

He set her down gently and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Behave yourself and train hard. I want progress reports. Man the fort for me ok?" he said with a smile.

"Ok," Adele's anger was gone, but her eyes were sad and she was frowning.

"I love you Del," Seraphina bent down to kiss her on the head and all three of them huged.

Jonathan turn to their mother and gave her a hug.

"Be careful ok," she said one more time.

"We will," Jonathan replied as he squeezed tighter.

Seraphina had turned to their father and gave him a hug.

"I love you dad," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too, my girl, work hard," He whispered back.

I will," she said

When they were all finished saying goodbye Jonathan and Seraphina began the walk to the academy. They were only a short distance away from Alicante were the academy was located and it was an easy walk.

"Ready?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep," was all Seraphina said, but the nerves were eating at her. She didn't know if she would fit in.


	2. Chapter 2-Starting Point

***Sorry if the speech at the end is cheesy. Also I hope I got Alicante's description right, I used the codex and the shadowhunter's wiki. Also I tried not to be to specific about the school. We don't know much about it yet so I didn't want to get to much wrong, and I just guessed on its location. So I avoided specifics about that too, just in case I was wrong.***

When they got to Alicante it was busy with shadowhunters going about their day. Some were in gear, and others were in casual clothes. They saw students heading to the academy everywhere.

"Which way do we go now?" Seraphina had been to Alicante before, they all had. She just never had been to the school, and she didn't know how to get there.

"We-" he started, but didn't get a chance to finish. A girl who looked familiar with long black hair, and dark brown eyes had come up to them.

"Hi, have either of you two seen my brother Alec, I lost him in the crowd, anyway he has black hair, and blue eyes. He's wearing gear and he's carry a bow and arrow set," she looked angry and frustrated.

"No we just got here, we haven't really taken any specific notice to anybody," Jonathan replied looking surprised.

"My names Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood," she said as she continued to search the crowd with her eyes.

"I'm Jonathan Morgenstern and this is my sister Seraphina," he said holding out his hand.

Instead of taking it, Isabelle scowled and walked away. Seraphina noticed she was wearing high heeled boots that were at least six inches high.

"I recognize her from somewhere I just cant remember where," Jonathan said thoughtfully.

"I thought she was familiar to. The Lightwoods are mom and dads old friends," Seraphina said. "We haven't seen them in forever,"

Whenever Maryse and Robert Lightwood came over their children were never with them. They always had preferred to stay at home or go to Stephen Herondale's house to hang out with his son Jace. Even when the Morgenstern's came over they were upstairs with Jace or at his house. They had heard that Alec, Isabelle, and Jace Herondale were all best friends and that they should probably go over there to make new friends. They always declined, it would feel like they were intruding. There little sister Adele had become friends with Max Lightwood though. He was the only one left behind when his siblings went to Jace's.

Adele, like Seraphina loved Manga books, and so did Max Lightwood even though he was just learning to read yet. Max who is about six now was a couple years younger than Adele but still they had talked for hours about them.

"I knew she looked familiar, she must not have recognized us," Jonathan said. ""I saw her brother at school a few times last year though. I hope she finds him; its going to take forever in this city,"

Alicante was huge and beautiful. It was often called the glass city because the demon towers rose up like glass. Its houses are located on top of a hill. Everything is made of stone in shades of honey and gold. The roofs are red and made of tile. Running right through the city is a river, and it runs off into canals. In the center of the city is Angel Square. Located right next to the square is the Guard, and the Accords Hall. Towards the eastern side of the city is the Armory.

"Lets start walking, the schools this way," Jonathan started walking towards Oldcastle Bridge. Oldcastle Bridge is over the largest canal in Alicante called Princewater Canal which is also the name of the street its located on. From there they walked towards angel square.

Standing off to one side was Alec and Isabelle Lightwood along with Jace Herondale. Isabelle noticed them right away and waved.

"Hi, Seraphina and Jonathan, right? Isabelle asked

"Yeah, but you can call me Ser," Seraphina looked at Jace. He was staring at her with golden eyes. His hair seemed to also be gold in the sunlight.

"I'm Jace Herondale," Jace extend his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Morgenstern," Jonathan cut in and shook Jace's hand. "This is my sister,"

"So I've noticed," Jace replied smoothly.

"I'm Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother as you already know," Alec said to break the tension. "I've seen you at school right?" he asked Jonathan.

"Yeah, and I think I've seen Jace too then, right?" Jonathan turned his attention back to Jace.

"Well if you've seen Alec around then you've seen me, I'm his parabatai," Jace said tilting his a little to the side as he stared at Jonathan.

"I'm glad you found him, Isabelle," Seraphina turned her attention to Isabelle. "So you guys are heading to the Academy?"

"Yeah its my first year, but its Alec's third year, and Jace's second.

"It's my first year too" Seraphina was so happy to find someone else who was new to the school. "Its my brothers second year,"

The boys who had broken out into argument about how protective a brother is allowed to be were attracting unwanted attention. People were beginning to stare.

"Okay," Isabelle pushed her brother aside. "All of you guys are idiots,"

"I actual happen to be smart, maybe you just to clueless to notice," Jace smirked. "I also happened to be very good looking,"

Alec looked at Jace and just shook his head. Jonathan laughed.

"Maybe she right about you," Jonathan kept laughing.

Jace who was just about to say something insulting was stopped by Seraphina.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "All of you we need to leave,"

Jonathan kept laughing and Jace was staring at her again.

"Actually we have a few minutes," Alec said looking thoughtful. "Maybe we should go though,"

They walked toward the school which was at least a mile from were they were. The closer they got to it, the more students they saw. Most were in gear, but other had jeans with t-shirts on.

Seraphina saw a whole variety of weapons. From bow and arrow sets like Alec's to chakrams.

Seraphina felt silly carrying just a sword even if it is the matching sword to her brother's.

* * *

When they finally got to the academy the sun was just about to set. Every one was gathering in the auditorium.

The consul was there at a podium and she was waiting for everyone to find a seat. A lot of students were still streaming in. When everyone was seated and quiet she began.

"Shadowhunters were created to ride the world of demons. It is an on going war that must always be fought. Generation after generation we battle demons, and you are our next generation. When you fight you will fight with honor and bravery," she took a moment to pause as the gathered shadowhunters cheered. "Here at the Shadowhunter Academy you will learn everything you need to know to fight the demonic forces that threaten this world. If it is in a book or training room you will learn it. Do not think you can skip the books and fight with just a sword. We have no need for foolish shadowhunters with that mind set. One thing you might find in these next years is that you would rather find yourself with the Silent Brothers or Iron Sisters. If that is so, then that is your path to choose. Just choose wisely. Remember it is permanent decision you are making."

"I can see that most of you all have a weapon with you. I should advise you to only use that weapon in the training room and inside of the school rules. Do not use them on another student unless all sharp edges are carefully guarded and only when training. I do not want to see anyone attempting to harm anybody; am I clear?" All the shadowhunters nodded, and there were a few murmured agreements.

"Good, now there are two sides to living arrangements," the whole room broke out into moans, and the consul continued. "Yes as we all know and dread there is a girls and a boys section of the housing. Go to the correct building and someone will hand you a list of your classes and your room number. I hope we all work hard this year. The world is counting on you,"


	3. Chapter 3-How it All Falls Apart

***Sorry it's a short chapter, but I had to end were I did, you'll see why***

Seraphina stared into the room that she would be living in. It had two sides, which each had a bed with a desk. Along with that there were two wardrobes, and a bathroom. It wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small either.

"Hi, it seems were roommates," Isabelle Lightwood walk in the door way with her duffle bag and the piece of paper that had her class list on it. She was wearing a necklace with a huge red stone on it. Seraphina wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. It was a huge stone

"Of course that would happen," Seraphina smiled. She said a silent thank you for sharing a room with someone she already knew. "I like your necklace,"

"Thanks, it acts like a sensor," she held the stone between her fingers. "When demons are near it glows and you feel heat,"

"What's your first class?" Isabelle leaned towards Seraphina's list.

"Training, what's yours?" Seraphina already could feel the dread of waking up early to swing a sword around. She groaned.

"Same, you don't get up early do you?" Isabelle smiled.

"No, never," both the girls laughed.

* * *

The next day at 7:15 in the morning the girls were up with their weapons in the massive training classroom. The teacher was a middle aged man in gear who had a sword in his hand.

"Alright," he cleared his throat. "You all have a range of weapons. Which in turn has a different distance range then others," he smiled. "I want to see what you all can do with your own weapon, and then were going to start with swords. You are going to need to know how to use all different kinds of weapons, so don't get to attached to whatever one is in your hand,"

"Go find a target, not a person, to practice on, and I will walk around the room to evaluate you," he stood watching as sleepy shadowhunters moved to different areas of the classroom. Isabelle and Seraphina moved off to one side were there was an open space.

"I have a sword, what's your weapon of choice?" Seraphina looked at Isabelle who smiled.

"I've got a whip," Isabelle unwrapped what looked like a bracelet from her wrist. It really was a whip but it was different than a typical whip; the color of it was a silvery-gold.

"Is that an electrum whip?" Seraphina asked surprised. Its was a unique weapon she had only seen a few people use.

"Yeah, I got it for my birthday last year," Isabelle looked down at her whip, still smiling.

"Ok girls your next, show me what you can do," there teacher was standing next to them smiling.

Isabelle went first swing her whip and slicing through the air. She caught on to a dummy resembling a demon and ripped it from its stand. The dummy went flying in the air and landed across the room.

"Very good," he turned to Seraphina who turned to another realistic dummy of a demon.

She lifted the sword and gracefully swiped an x on the dummy through the chest. The teacher nodded, and moved on to the next group of students. Class went on for an hour and then Seraphina had math. Isabelle had demonology which was on another side of the school. They both walked out of the class room and down the hall which lead to three different hallways.

Seraphina was the only one walking down the hallway in that moment. When she got to the far end of it she noticed a boy and a girl arguing. She tried to not listen as she walked by but she caught a few words.

"The circle will just have to have a different goal," the girl whispered to the boy.


	4. Chapter 4-An Invitation

_***So I thought this chapter was longer when I was writing it, but it wasn't. So, I'm sorry about another short chapter and another ending like this. I hope its not annoying! I'm also sorry it took me so long to write this! I had a lot of mapping out to do! I did not know it would be so hard to find classes shadowhunters could take! I want to thank BeCourageous for helping me with brainstorming shadowhunter classes! Not all are included in Seraphina and Isabelle's schedules because I had to figure which went in which year. So some of those classes Jace, Jonathan, and Alec might be taking. Anyway I had to go back and change there ages. Everyone is a year older than originally because there are only so many classes shadowhunters can take and it still doesn't exactly work, but it has been figured out! So Seraphina is fourteen not thirteen and same with Isabelle! Sorry if that upsets anyone!***_

The circle was started by their father Valentine. He gathered a group of friends who he had helped with there training during school and they all found a common goal. They believed that the Clave should change. They wanted humans to be able to see them and know about them. They also wanted there to be more shadowhunters to fight demons. When they all graduated it seemed less accessible and pointless than it once had been. It never went anywhere and even though they stayed friends most never really spoke to one another.

Seraphina knew that. He father had told her countless times about how it all was a dream. Nothing would have been achieved that way, and there was no reason to continue anyway. Now her father was on the council which helped make important decision in the Nephilim world.

Is that what the girl and boy were talking about? The actual circle their parents had formed. What different goals? Seraphina couldn't pay attention in her math class, which was Algebra. One of three math classes she had to take. It was a boring class and it was really easy to tune out of the lesson. That was the first time she had seen the two. She didn't know who they were and wondered if they were related. After math, which was an hour long she head back towards the training classroom to take the other hallway for demonology.

The first day went by slow with the new information buzzing inside her head. During lunch she couldn't find Isabelle. The boys were all over at a table full of boys, so Seraphina sat by herself, she still felt like an outsider. Everyone seemed to have there own place to belong. The only friends she had when she was growing up were her siblings. Her brother was her best friend and she knew she had to tell at least Jonathan, maybe Isabelle what she had heard. Alec, and Jace she didn't trust. She wouldn't have any classes with her brother or the other boys since they were all in a different year. She had one more class with Isabelle, but she didn't want anyone to overhear.

There were a total of six classes but after dinner there were other classes you could take like art. She knew that taking art would be fun, especially since she was always drawing, and her sketch book was like a diary to her. She had been wanting to draw Jace since the moment she saw him, but there hadn't been any time. After homework she needed to take out her sketch book.

She already knew what she was going to draw; there had been an image burning in her mind behind all the questions today. It was Jace with angel wings. When she wasn't think about the boy and girl she was think about a Jace with angel wings. The way he had been staring at her was weird. Like if he took his eyes off of her she would disappear, but even then she was still beginning to disappear. It was like he had to remember her face before that happened.

She also wanted to draw the way Alec had look at Jace. They were parabatai, but the look said something. Was he in love with Jace?

After the additional class Seraphina ran to the dormitory. When she got to it Isabelle was there. Seraphina was a little surprise, since she expected her to be busy. But no, she was at her desk working on homework. It was a very unlikely scene. Isabelle looked like she should be out teasing boys not writing on a homework assignment.

"Hey, Ser," Isabelle said with a sigh, as she looked up. Her faced relaxed, she was relieved.

"Hey, Isabelle," Seraphina smiled."How's the homework going,"

Isabelle glared. "You can call me Izzy, everyone does, and its going horrible. Its the first day and there is already so much work! Why did you even take that extra class?"

Seraphina shrugged "Its an art class, so it really isn't work,"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and put down the pencil she was holding. "You said you had something important to tell me right?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, I-" but Seraphina was cut off by a knock at the door.

She walked over and opened it. It was the same girl from earlier in the hallway.

"Hi, my name is Aleah Pangborn, and I have a invitation here for you both," she looked over Seraphina's shoulder at Isabelle. "Me and my parabatai are having a meeting and all the information is in closed. Jace and your brothers are invited. We would like you all to be there," she smiled and walked down the hall to another door.


	5. Chapter 5-When History Repeats Itself

***I would like to say sorry for the late chapter again! There is no excuse I just have a procrastination problem I guess. Anyway, at least I achieved writing a longer chapter for you guys! This one is actually my longest one! Sorry if I messed up on my grammar and spelling again. I read through it and tried my best. Also Mason Blackwell is inspired by Becca from BeCourageous! Though his background and mean personality are nothing like her, she picked the name Mason and he has the whole let there be pain side that she can have! :D Wow, I really hope she doesn't hate me now. Just to let you guys know, I went back to edit some grammar mistakes in my other chapters and I rewrote were Seraphina is talking about the circle ****in chapter four****. I actual had the history wrong there. Anyway enjoy! And please, please, please review! If you guys have any cool first name suggestions let me know! I just might mention a few new circle members by name, but no promises!***

Curfew for the dorms comes at 10:00 and it was 7:12. When Seraphina and Isabelle opened the invitation it read:

After curfew almost no one goes out

Though they look incase one is about

Outside the gate there eyes are still keen

But in between we wouldn't be seen

We'll form a circle that won't stop

Achieving that which no others have

Bring your invitation

Tell no one. We will know.

There were rules the school had about curfew. Even though shadowhunters, at a young age, were expected of a lot; there were still curfews set. You have to at least be in your dorm. The note was obviously talking about curfew but the rest was hard to understanding.

In between the school grounds and outside? A place we cant be seen? She thought of the conversation in the hallway between the girl who now had a name; Aleah Pangborn and the boy she was with. How they were talking about a circle, and mostly likely the one her father had started.

"Isabelle this is what I had wanted to tell you," Seraphina turned to Isabelle who was looking at the simple piece of lined paper that made up the note.

"I saw that girl; Aleah with her parabatai in the hallway on my way to math. They were arguing about a circle and I think its the circle my father formed,"

"Wait, what exactly did they say in the hallway,"

"The only thing I heard was that the circle will just have a different goal,"

My mother never talks about it but she said it was a big mistake, Ser we cant join something like this,"

"What are we going to do?"

"Were going to go talk to the boys,"

Girls were allowed in the boys dormitory during the day, but strict rules went with it. Though it seemed to fall on the student to carry that out, except for the small number of cameras in the commons room, hallways, and kitchen that was both in the boys and girls dorm.

Seraphina would go get Jonathan from his dorm and meet Isabelle at the dorm the other two boys were sharing.

Isabelle knocked on her brother's door, and was greeted by Jace.

"Hey Izzy, what's up," Jace smiled, but it lasted only a second. "So you got one too,"

"Yeah," Isabelle sighed. "Seraphina went to get Jonathan, and they'll meet us here,"

"Oh, hey Isabelle, come in," her brother Alec appeared at the door.

Isabelle got right to the point, without wasting any time. "Seraphina and I think this is the same circle that our parents had formed,"

"That's what we were wondering, but why don't we wait for the others," Alec rubbed his head.

Isabelle looked around the room. One side obviously belonged to Jace. It was neater than Isabelle thought possible.

His bed was made, his desk clear, and his various swords were laid out on the dresser according to size. The other side was like seeing the complete opposite.

Alec's bed looked like he just got out of it, and his bow was up against the walls. His arrows were all on his dresser, and his dirty clothes were on the floor by his bed.

Seraphina and Jonathan came in a few minutes later.

"Hi guys," she noticed Jace was staring at her again the moment she came in.

"Hey Ser," Jace smiled at her.

Seraphina blushed, and Jonathans temper returned when his realized what was happening.

"Anyway," he said harshly. "what are we going to do about this?"

"Play along," Jace said, like it was obvious.

"Yeah, and if we get caught?" Alec's eyebrows were raised in question.

"We...collect evidence and give it to the clave. We can try to tell them...what we were doing," Isabelle offered.

"The Clave won't listen," Seraphina said. It was true the Clave believed what it believed and no one could say otherwise. "...but," she said slowly. "We should do it anyway,"

Jonathan looked at her. She acted reckless sometimes, putting herself into it fully, and not caring what the consequences could be.

"Today at school I saw both of them, the boy and girl who delivered the invitations, I mean. They were talking about the circle having different goals," Seraphina looked down at her feet. "I'm sure its the one our father formed," she looked at Jonathan.

"Ok, so we'll go, we can see what's going on, and then we'll make the decision," Jace said.

"Its after curfew," Alec sighed and shook his head. "And were are we suppose to go anyway?"

"In between the gate and around the grounds. The would have to be in between the school building and the dormitories. The teachers building is behind ours a little ways. But in between the school and the dormitories there are those groups of picnic tables that they don't keep lit by witchlight," Jonathan guessed, but he seemed confidante.

"And how would you know," Jace glared at him.

"I had a few sleepless nights last year," Jonathan admitted.

"Oh, did little boy Jonathan miss his mommy and daddy," Jace teased.

Jonathan stood up, and so did Seraphina. She tried to push him back into his seat, but it was hard. He was much stronger than she was.

"Jonathan, it doesn't matter!" she yelled at him.

"Well at least my parents love each other," Jonathan smiled at Jace. It was true Jace's mother Céline Montclaire and his father Stephen Herondale had split after realizing they didn't love each other enough. Stephen married Amatis Greymark.

Then Jace stood up and punch Jonathan in the face, before anyone including Alec could do anything.

Jonathan shook it off and threw a punch at Jace. Then Alec stepped in pushing Jace back. Isabelle rushed to help Seraphina with Jonathan.

"This plan won't work unless you to both stop acting like little kids," Alec was clearly frustrated with everything that had happened today.

"We can't all wait her though," Isabelle said. "So me and Seraphina will meet you somewhere.

They all realized the girls couldn't be her during curfew.

"What about the cameras?" Alec asked, still thinking of the risks to leaving after curfew.

"Alec, they don't really check those unless they have a reason,"

The girls left shortly after and Jonathan said that he wouldn't stay her, but that he'd meet up with them.

After curfew they all met outside the dorms. Jonathan had been right; both dorms were light with witchlight, and so was the school in the distance, but Seraphina couldn't see no light between the two buildings.

They headed toward the darkness. There was a little distance from one building to another, but it still was a short walk.

When they got there they could see at least ten figures sitting at tables. On top of the table in front were two figures standing on it.

"Ok, so do we have everyone?" It was the boy and the girl who Seraphina had seen in the hallway, and they had passed out the invitations. They started to read off a list of names. Once they knew everyone was here the shorter of the two walked around and collected invitations.

"We will be counting them to make sure no one can bring there's to the Clave," Seraphina realized it was the girl. She put the basket down on the table and then climbed back up on the top of the table next to the boy. He introduced themselves.

Hello, my name is Mason Blackwell, and this is my parabatai Aleah Pangborn. Our fathers were in the circle started by Valentine Morgenstern, so were most of your parents too. We know that most of us aren't friends yet like the original circle, but I want you all to know that there will be no telling the Clave. Understand?" There was something about his threat that made shivers run down you back. His voice was almost mesmerizing though. Is this how her father gained the friends in the circle he had? Seraphina wondered as the boy kept talking.

"Me and Aleah want to have things changed around here," Mason smiled. "but we want different things. She wants to achieve what the original circle wanted to do but ultimately failed to do. I want downworlders to be seen as nothing more than the demons were to kill. What are you guys sick of," No said anything.

Then Jace spoke up.

"I'm tired of the Clave not believing more in the younger shadowhunters like us," he said. His face was expressionless, and everyone was staring at him.

Then more people spoke up. More complaints about what the Clave should and shouldn't do. It turned into an uproar as Mason pulled there deepest thoughts against the Clave out of their heads.

After a while he called everything back to order.

"My mother was killed by a downworlder," all the chatter quieted down around him. "So my father revenge her and killed the downworlder. And the Clave didn't care they exiled him to an institute. He was later then killed by demons and I was sent to live with Aleah's family!" Everyone was stunned. No one moved.

"My family!" he yelled looking savage now. It was so different from the composure he had held before. "I lost my family and you want to sit there and go along with them," he spit the word them out like it was foul. "Downworlders will die, they have to. They will die painfully. Just like I feel pain now!"

Aleah put her hand on his arm, and he seem to calm down. His regained his composure and then spoke again.

"We will meet here again tomorrow," he was quiet, already lost in thought. "Same time, same place. No one speaks a word to anyone outside of the circle," Him and the girl walked away

Then Seraphina felt her ear tickle. Jonathan had leaned in to whisper something to her.

"He's my roommate,"


	6. Chapter 6-Side Story-Blue Sparks

***I just decided to rewrite this chapter instead of waiting for my laptop to get fixed. It is extremely short, but I figure I might just write a short side chapter every now and then that goes with the main chapter. Otherwise maybe a collection of short chapters that all add up to the overall chapter. I'll figure it out, but let me know what you think. Please Review!***

Everyone sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes. Then slowly people started to head back to the dorms. Alec and the rest stood there for a few minutes then got up to leave.

When they got back to the dorm room Alec couldn't fall asleep. Jace, Jonathan, and himself had got back with no problems. There were a few other boys who came in last, and by that point a teacher had found something off.

Alec's throat felt tight and his head was spinning. Not every downworlder was like that. He couldn't help thinking a particular warlock he had met today.

He was a substitute teacher in his third hour class Downworld. He had come in just before the bell.

"Ok, I don't like you and you don't like me, but I'm going to be the teacher in this class for the time being. Just do you work and-" he paused when he looked at Alec. His eyes widened with surprise. The class had all turned to look at Alec with confusion.

"um, and you'll be fine," it took him a minute to find his words. "This is you homework for tonight. I want to know what you know about downworld not what your neighbor knows," he began to pass out the papers from were he stood. Blue sparks were flying from his figure tips.

His hair was up in spikes and he was wearing a white button down shirt. Over that was a vest which was the same color as his pants; a bright blue. Everything from his hair to his shoes was covered in glitter.

"This right here is a list of what this class with be covering," sparks flew again as he passed out another stack of papers. His feet never left there spot.

"My name is Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. I will be here an unknown time. You can start on your homework, no talking," with that he turned and sat at the desk. For the rest of class Alec kept finding the strange warlock staring.

The bell rang and Alec got up to leave. As he walked past the teacher's desk he was stopped.

"What's your name," Magnus Bane asked.

"Alec- Alexander Lightwood," Alec said surprised.

"A lightwood?" Magnus eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes," Alec said and left. Only a few people had glanced at them, but by that time everyone had left.

No one heard Magnus Bane when he muttered "But with the Herondale looks,"


	7. Chapter 7- To See the World Burn Down

**I know it took me forever to post, it always does! I am so sorry! I did work hard on this chapter though so I hope its worth it and you like it! I know I shouldn't ask but please review it means a lot. Every single one of my readers means a lot! Thank you all so much! Also sorry for the extra line, but I could not fix it so deal with it! No I'm just joking I tried to fix it, but you guys do mean a lot so thank you! *Just a warning, it does get a little violent. Mason is not the kindest of people to say it lightly...so just be warned I don't want to upset anyone!***

* * *

Seraphina sighed as she turned over in her bed.

"Izzy," she mumbled

"Hmm," Izzy replied back.

"That was…," Seraphina shook her head lost in thought.

"Mhmm," Izzy replied in understanding.

It took them hours to fall asleep.

* * *

In her dream Seraphina was in a forest with a full moon over head. The trees casted wicked shadows unto the forest floor. Mason stood next to her with a terrible smile on his face.

"Kill it," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head numbly. The tears were leaking down her face, and her shoulder stung.

Looking down she could see blood seeping through her t-shirt. Had he cut her? She looked at his hands were in his right a glint of metal shone from a small knife.

Her hands clenched and she noticed that she was also carrying a knife in one of her hands too, though it was a bit larger. The cold of the metal seemed to burn her hand.

"I said kill it!" he yelled and with his left hand he smacked her hard in the back of the head. It sent her right into the dirt.

Her nose hurt and the blood flowed hot down over her lips, but that wasn't what bothered her. All around her were downworlders. All dead with eyes staring wide open.

Vampires, warlocks, fairies, and werewolves. The one next her, the one she was supposed to kill was a young werewolf no older than 13.

His clothes were torn and he was covered in blood. His eyes were hateful and full of tears. His wrist and ankles bound by silver.

"Both you and your father have brought shame to the Nephilim," he spat at her. Then he turned to the boy and drove the knife repeatedly into him.

* * *

Seraphina sat up in bed breathing heavy. She was shaking and felt sick.

Isabelle was already up and getting ready. She looked tired and pale, but with all of her make up on it was hard to tell.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Isabelle looked at her in alarm.

"Yes-uh-no," she signed and stood up. "I'm just going to take a shower,"

"It's the meeting? Wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Are you ok?" Seraphina asked raising one eyebrow.

"Of course," Isabelle said as she turned away.

In her training class no matter how much she tried she could not concentrate. They dream seemed to circle around her head constantly. They started with running around the track in the massive training class room. Then they did other warms ups and stretches. After that they moved on to the swords like her teacher had talked about yesterday. The students who had brought things like whips and knive sets had to use the classroom swords. These were just regular swords not seraph blades yet. Her sword felt heavier than usual.

Math class was no better and she had no clue what the teacher had been talking about when class ended. It went on like this all morning. At lunch she decided she would go back to the dorm and be alone.

Reaching for the handle to the buildings door she could hear muffled cries from the side of the steps.

Walking back down the steps she could see a girl sitting on the side.

When she saw Seraphina she turned to get up and leave, but Seraphina caught her arm.

"Hey, I'm having a bad day too. Is everything alright?" She asked the girl who just shook her head and yanked her arm free.

"Wait-My names Seraphina-er-Ser. What's yours?" she asked.

"Enora," the girl answered walking away. Seraphina recognized her name from the circle meeting last night.

Seraphina fell asleep the moment she laid down on her bed. It was a restless sleep and a different nightmare came.

* * *

It was two horrors in one, and it took place at the accords hall. The building was in flames and screams pierced the air sending needle like dots of pain and chills down her spine. The night was cold and clouded with no lighting from the moon. The black velvety night was lit only by the angry flames, and the demon towers surrounding her flared and flashed in the colors of gold and red; the color of war. A siren accompanied the screams that seemed to imbed in her skull making it pound. Surrounding the burning buildings were bodies; piles of them. This time though, she wasn't just seeing downworlders, but shadowhunters. Some were covered in burns while other were drenched in thick scarlet blood. Their eyes stared at her; piercing her like spears with hatred.

The air reeked of guilt. It was her fault.

"Your fault, your fault, your fault," it continue in a loop to complete the explosion in her head. He stomach hurt like no illness she had ever had and she wanted to both vomit and scream at the same time. Instead see stared at the destruction she had caused.

The screams had ended, but the sirens continued. That was when she had notice the laughing. It had stopped and the absence was what made her realize it.

It was the boy and girl; Mason and Aleah. The both smiled wicked smiles at her.

"How does it feel to cause something like this," Mason spoke. It sent her head spinning and everything in her stomach finally came up.  
He leaned in close "You did this," he whispered and they both started laughing again.

She threw up right there on the ground by her feet.

* * *

She was jolted awake by Isabelle shaking her.

"What, what time is it?" she asked as everything became clear again. She was soaked in sweat like this morning.

"School ended, you missed all your afternoon class or so I heard. If you hurry maybe you could make it to art,"

"I was told you're supposed to go talk to your teachers, and get your assignments," Isabelle put her bag on her bed and sat down.

Seraphina changed into a new set of gear. She was only going to art class, but that was the school uniform. She knew there was no time for a shower no matter how bad she wanted one. Despite skipping one though she was still late.

After Art, Seraphina went to her different teachers to collect her missing assignments. The teachers were kind and understanding. They thought she had felt sick this morning. It was true. She had felt sick but it was different than they thought.

Aleah came to their door again that night, and handed them another letter. She seemed rushed and there was no sweet smile. She was obviously frustrated and looked ready to grab someone by their neck. "Here," she spoke harshly and then stormed off to another door repeating the same thing.

The note was short and to the point.

Canceled wait for further notes


	8. Author's Note-Temporary

Ok so I thought I would inform you guys as to what is going on!

First of all I want to apologize. My readers mean a lot to me. Anytime someone follows and/or favorites my story I get to feel like a could be an author. This is working. I get so excited that people like my story! I have people who want to read my story. I have people to share my ideas with. This story also means something to me. I met one of my best friends because of this story! Becca (BeCourageous)! So also thank you to Becca. You were the first person to review, follow, and favorite! You will never believe how ecstatic I was. I was so excited.

Second of all I am not done with the story. I have a lot planned so bare with me. Please. Please don't give up on me! I know its been longer than a month! I have been so busy! School and lack of inspiration- I just haven't been able to write for this story! But again I'm not done so please wait!

Third I am going to be editing the story and I will let you know when that happens! I want to add horses as I've been saying and there are a few things I want to fix. If you guys have any suggestions any at all let me know so I can take them into consideration!

Thank you all for hanging in there and for reading my story! I really hope you guys know have much each of you means to me! Thank you so much!


End file.
